


Kate's day off or Oscar in charge

by FaustianDevil



Category: Syberia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustianDevil/pseuds/FaustianDevil
Summary: Kate gets a day off to relax for once and Oscar takes over in her place.Hilarity ensues.





	Kate's day off or Oscar in charge

**Author's Note:**

> Had to add a mature filter, because of the beginning.  
> Aside from that it's SFW.
> 
> Hey if you like my work go and give it some kudos or comments, would really appreciate it.

His name kept escaping her lips as she finished, and so did Oscar a few minutes later in the usual mechanical stutter as she slipped her fingers out of his insides letting the cogs in his chest move again. He closed his chest plate and lied down next to her, waiting for his cogwheels to go back to their normal turning phase and for the stuttering in his speech program to stop, yet he still couldn’t help and turned over to his lover side.

\- K-k-kate Walk-er that w-was …

While the automaton didn’t need sleep, Kate on the other hand did, and as soon as they were finished she dozed off and was happily slumbering, curled up to his chest. The poor woman deserved it after all, with running about doing tasks for the youkol tribe each hour of the day, to Hell she probably didn’t even have a good night’s rest since she woke up at the Valsembor Clinic. The automaton made sure not to wake her as he pulled the covers over her and pressed his metal lips against her forehead.

\- G-goodnight, K-kate Walker.

The night should have been uneventful, safe for Kate occasionally talking in her sleep, muttering some of her worries or how much she enjoyed the automaton’s company, but this time around she decided to do something completely unexpected in her sleep. She sat up and screamed “I’m late for work!” out of nowhere. The automaton had no idea what to do or say in this sort of situation, he was only programmed to drive trains after all and not to deal with crippling nightmares, but as sudden as it came it ended just as quickly and she fell back to his side, sleeping peacefully again. Humans have weird tendencies after all, it’s probably just a once in a while thing, or so he thought and tried to pay no mind to it, yet throughout the night Kate woke up a few more times either screaming something about work and once even something about calling her mother. By the time she finally calmed down enough to actually give herself over to sleep, the youkol tribe had awoken and some of them decided it was time for her to wake up as well. “Things can’t go on like this.” he decided as he shooed the youkols away from the yurt. Kate was about to get up from the bed as well, or attempted it with still being more asleep than awake, and the automaton was by her side before she could even properly sit up, forcing her to lie back down as he tucked her in again.

\- Oscar, what are you doing?  
\- Making sure you properly rest, Kate Walker. Honestly, when was the last time you even had some time for yourself? It’s about time you think of yourself for a change of phase.  
\- But what about the youkols? And Olga? And the Colonel?  
\- Don’t worry yourself about that, Kate Walker. I’ll take care of it.  
\- You?  
\- Yes, why is that so surprising?

She was ready to bring up all those times when she had to wind up the train when he was standing right next to the winding machine, but decided to just bite her tongue and roll her eyes.

\- I sense you do not believe in my capabilities, Kate Walker.  
\- Oh no, not at all, my dead Oscar.  
\- … I know what sarcasm is, Kate Walker.  
\- I’m just a bit worried, that’s all.  
\- No need to worry, Kate Walker. I am an upgraded XZ2000 automaton model, only slightly afflicted by osteoarthritic rust. I should be able to do a few simple tasks for the tribe. How hard can it possibly be?

And with that he left the yurt as Kate shook her head and lied back down. As soon as he got outside the youkols seemed to tense up a bit, the same way the first time they saw the metal man, only now they didn’t seem to grab their knives as soon as they saw him, he was only given a few sharp glares.

\- Uhh … Good morning …  
\- Morning …

Only the tribe leader, the young Kurk seemed to be kind enough to greet him, but he was just as wary of him as the rest.

\- Where’s Kate Walker? We should be leaving soon and …  
\- She’s still resting and I will be taking over her tasks for the day.

He said proudly, yet the youkols looked at each other with a puzzled expression.

\- Is there a problem with that?  
\- Oh no … no … it’s just … surprising.

Oscar didn’t quite understand what was so surprising about it, but the commotion seemed to die down soon enough, a few youkols still lingered about whispering to themselves still wary about the automaton replacing Kate for the day.

\- Is there anything I can help with?  
\- For the time being there’s nothing. Just go get on Kate Walker’s ostrich and we can leave.  
\- Ah, no need for that. I can perfectly follow the caravan on foot.

Two youkols that stayed behind started to laugh among themselves after the automatons comment.

\- Metalman can’t get on ostrich?  
\- Hi hi hi! Dzaa dzaa! Hi hi hi!

Such impudent comments, he would have paid no mind to it until one of them bought up that he’s nothing more than scared of the oversized birds, which in truth be told he kind of was, but was ready to prove them wrong. He marched over to one of the snow ostriches and as soon as he got close to it he wandered if they were always this big, or was it because he was standing closer to it than he usually did. Well no matter he needed to prove himself that he is just as good as Kate Walker would be and if she can climb on one of these birds then so can he. As soon as he attempted to climb on it the bird moved and he jumped back earning a few giggles from the spectating youkols. Nothing can be achieved on first try, no need to be discouraged, he tried to climb on its back again, this time the bird didn’t move, yet he still slid down off of it and ended up on the ground again. Young Kurk asked him if he needed some help, but even he couldn’t help himself and laughed at his attempts a bit. By the fifth attempt he gave in and asked if he could give him a hand. For a child he was actually quite strong, must be from all the mammoth meat the tribe eats on a daily basis. Never matter with his help the automaton was finally sitting in the snow ostrich’s saddle, backwards at first which still earned him a few laughs, but that could be easily fixed. After a few more hiccups with controlling the big bird they were finally on their way. They only stopped for a short break around noon, but it was a much needed break, how can one even endure being on these oversized creatures for more than a few minutes was beyond the automatons understanding and he was happy to be able to put some distance between him and the ostrich. Getting off of the bird was just as hard as climbing on top of it and the landing could have been better. At least now the youkols were too busy with something else to make fun of him this time around. Come to think of it a smaller crowd had formed not too far from him and he was curious to see what they were up to. Oscar walked over to them to see what was going on and peeked over their shoulders to see and it seems one of them had picked up an old radio. They must be still bitter about Kate telling them off for paying more attention to a sappy soap opera than working. They seemed to struggle with getting the machine to work and he saw this as an opportunity to finally prove himself. The youkols half heartedly let him over to see if he can fix it. Taking a closer inspection at it was still intact, one of the few Soviet models that actually proved to be long lasting it seems, he only needed some tools to check if everything on the inside was still functioning as well. After a few minutes he was given the proper tools he could actually work with, and most of the youkols left thereafter to leave him to his work, only a few remained to watch and only one of them decided to chat him up, he faintly remembered his name to be Mr. Borouth. Oscar would have been happier if he would have just sat there silently as the rest of the youkols and not poke his nose into his business. His so called help wasn’t even necessary, not to mention most of what he said was even completely wrong. Aside from the “technical help” he even insisted on giving him advice concerning Kate Walker, little did he know that he didn’t need it anymore, and while his advices were unwanted they were also distracting to the point that he accidentally poked one of the electron tubes in the radio that resulted in a slight shock that threw him back, but the radio also turned on as a result. Well a victory is a victory, and finally he can stop listening to Mr. Borouth as well now that he is distracted with the soap opera. As he was walking away from the growing crowd of youkols that rushed over to listen to the latest episode of Reactors of Passion he stumbled into Kurk who was seemed to be distracted with something else.

\- Have you lost something?  
\- No … well not me. … One of the children can’t find their pet youki and I volunteered to help find it.

On any other day he would have just wished him luck and would have walked away, but he did own him for helping him earlier and decided to join him in the search, the weird dog like creature couldn’t have wandered too far anyway. It didn’t take him long to find the missing youki, it seems it have decided to chase a poor squirrel and was angrily barking at it for always escaping him. The automaton tried to call the youki over to his side, sadly the squirrel was faster and it climbed up his leg and into his jacket and the youki only came after it, jumping on him and knocking him over. A bit torn from the battle with the rodent, and the bear-seal dog, he finally arrived back at the makeshift camping site and saw that Kurk still looking for the missing pet.

\- Have you found it?  
\- Yes!

Said the automaton with clear anger in his voice as he lifted his leg to show the youki biting at his boot, not wanting to let go of it any time soon.

\- And I would appreciate it if you would take it back! Now!

The young tribe leader pulled the youki off of him and apologized for the trouble it caused, Oscar only huffed and marched away. For the rest of the day he did help out with a few more tasks that seemed to go just as well as the ones before them. Finally night had rolled around and he returned to the yurt. He was greeted by Kate who had just awoken, she really needed that rest if she had only gotten up now and that was reassuring, the day wasn’t a complete waste then. He joined her sitting on the bed and she didn’t waste no time asking him about how the day went.

\- It couldn’t have gone better, Kate Walker.  
\- Really?  
\- Yes.  
\- So if I ask around from the youkols they will say the same as well?  
\- … Maybe a few things could have gone better, but I can assure you, Kate Walker, I did do everything I could to help in your absence.  
\- I don’t doubt it, Oscar.

She leaned in close and rewarded him with a kiss.

\- Now that you are done with everything for the day I could also use your help with a little something.

She said with a smirk as she ran her hands across his chest plate and he knew very well what she was implying, yet he pried her hands away from his chest, proceeded to remove his boots, lied down on the bed and pulled the covers over his head. At first she was surprised at his actions, but after a few minutes a fit of giggles escaped her and she gave him another kiss as she lied down next to him.

\- Goodnight, Oscar.


End file.
